


I’ve got you

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “I’ve got you, love.”Pressing a soft kiss to the shorter man's temple, Flynn held onto him just a fraction tighter.“I’ve got you.”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	I’ve got you

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/KayceeLain  
> Come follow me on things?
> 
> Just a short lil something to show how somedays, even something so simple as taking medicine can be a struggle.  
> Sometimes it takes me quite awhile to get through my own routine.

Shaking hands held the small syringe full of clouded medicinal liquid just above the injection sight. The tremoring hold making a clean injection seem unlikely. 

With a sigh, green eyes trailed over the bottles that were strategically placed on the counter with the other medical equipment. Small sealed medicine containers, holding the rest of the spymasters daily routine sat lined up, ready to be taken.

Every day was the same routine.  
Wake up, feel immense pain, take medicine, hope it kicks in soon, work through the lingering pain and disruptive stomach issues.

Even during missions, the routine remained fairly the same, albeit with the occasional disruption allowing pain to run rampant through the spy's body.

Somedays were certainly harder than others.  
Like today when the tremors wouldn’t even ease off long enough for Shaw to get through his morning routine. 

When irritation was nearing its highest and the chance of the redhead tossing his expensive medicine against the wall, arms came to wrap around Shaw from behind. Hands rough from years of harsh work covering the spy’s smaller ones, taking the needle from him at the same time.

“Let me help you, love.”  
Flynn spoke gently, moving to carefully inject the spy’s medicine for him.  
After years of being together, the ex pirate had learned pretty quickly how to help. 

With a sigh, Mathias let himself lean full bodied into his partner’s chest, the feeling of the warm rush as the medicine circulated through the spy’s arm and through his body, washed over him.

Green eyes falling closed as the familiar warm arms wrapped around him once more, holding him in place.  
Mathias let himself get lost in the moment of comfort and warmth.  
Allowing himself the rare escape of work and responsibility.

With Flynn everything else didn’t matter and the pain coursing through his body felt just a little easier to handle. 

“I’ve got you, love.”  
Pressing a soft kiss to the shorter man's temple, Flynn held onto him just a fraction tighter.

“I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, so much for reading!!


End file.
